


The Beginning of the End

by BailMyQuayle



Series: gods' playground - extras [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DSMP, Dream Smp, Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), OC kinda - Freeform, Suicide mention, but highly recommended, dont need to read og fic, gods playground - au, some cussing, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BailMyQuayle/pseuds/BailMyQuayle
Summary: He was running, running, running.Dream was running, chased by the world, and he was driven to escape to the End.Little did he know it would become his grave, rather than his salvation.
Series: gods' playground - extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	The Beginning of the End

He was running, running, running. The moon looked down on him, following him wherever he tried to hide. There was no escaping that bright, exposing gaze. 

Shouts followed, not far behind, as he dove down into the water. 

His hand brushed against stone brick. This was his opportunity!

Dream entered the stronghold. 

His green robes were soaking wet, slowing him down a bit as he ran through the cold stony halls. There was a certain room he was looking for. One which could possibly save him.

He grabbed a torch off the wall, using it to light his way. Shouts echoed through the corridors. 

‘Sh*t, they’re close,’ he cursed to himself. He had to be quick and quiet now. 

Turning a corner, he ducked into another room, just as a flicker of light came from behind him. His heart seemed to beat louder and louder. He cursed it, hoping his pursuers would not be able to hear its thrumming beat.

“Where is that sneaky bastard?” said a person nearby. 

Dream held his breath as he moved. He couldn’t be caught here. 

Then, a green glow caught his eye. 

“Yes!” he exclaimed. The footsteps quickened.

“THERE HE IS!” someone shouted, pointing towards him.

The thundering sound of the others running filled the halls. If there was any time to jump into the portal, it was now.

The person who had found him tried to run up and grab him.

He moved backwards, dodging the person’s blade. They fell to the floor with an audible thump. He considered stealing the blade, when another shout drew his attention to the door.

The others had just arrived.

They all ran towards him, but it was useless.

Fate was on his side.

Dream stood at the top of the stairs leading to the End portal.

He grinned, giving them a small salute as he let himself fall backwards into the void.

And he was gone.

~~~

“SH*T THAT BASTARD ESCAPED!” one of the L’Manbergians yelled.

Techno didn’t pay them any attention. Instead, he turned to the other crowned man in the room.

“Ranboo.”

The taller man looked at him, seeming a bit startled. Techno gestured to the portal.

“Oh, right!” Ranboo rubbed his hands together, before awkwardly clambering up the stairs. The others in the group stopped talking, turning to see what the man was doing.

“What the hell are you doing?” someone decided to ask after a moment. Ranboo had summoned a knife, forged with Netherite, and was looking nervously at Techno.

Techno ignored the others once more. “Do it.”

Ranboo nodded, shaking, before bringing the blade down on his arm.

People covered their eyes, screamed, or began to shout questions as black and gold blood poured from the wound. Ranboo grimaced, biting his tongue and resisting the urge to scream and cry.

Techno casually walked up the stairs, then pat Ranboo on the back.

“Alright, I’ll take it from here.” Ranboo nodded. The pink-haired man summoned a bottle from thin air, and began to collect the blood still pouring from the other’s wound.

Once he was satisfied, he made a motion with his hands, and Ranboo climbed down the stairs.

“What are you doing Techno?” somebody asked.

His nose was scrunched up in concentration. He couldn’t afford to be distracted right now. Instead of answering, he glared at the others.

Ranboo answered instead. 

“We’re gonna seal Dream in,” his voice shook as he spoke. “At least for a while.”

The others began to talk over each other, each trying to ask a different question.

“What do you mean—”

“Is that possible?”

“—needs blood?”

Techno glared at them again, effectively shutting them up. He sighed, before standing up, gold and black blood swirling in the bottle he held.

“I’d suggest shutting up for a bit, unless you wanna get blown to bits.” His red eyes flashed dangerously. He was serious now, and everyone seemed to realize that.

“ _Thank you,_ ” he muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He turned towards the portal. He’d better hurry before Dream tries to leave.

A bright light filled the portal room. A Nether star floated above Techno’s scarred hand, illuminating the room and blinding them.

Techno looked at the star in his hand, unfazed, before crushing it in his hand.

A few gasps escaped from the lips of the spectators. What kind of person could crush a Nether star with just their bare hands?

Techno carefully poured the fine white powder into the bottle of gold and black liquid. Swirling it around, he watched intently as the Nether star mixed in, becoming one with the blood.

Satisfied, he looked around the room.

“So, shall I do the honors?” He grinned. It was a rhetorical question. Nobody dared to approach the stairs. For all they knew, Techno might just be about to blow himself up.

He chuckled turning to the portal. 

Carefully, he poured the mixture onto each of the twelve eyes embedded in the portal frame. As soon as the blood-star mixture hit each, they dissolved with a hiss.

Then, a flash of purple and green light came from the portal. A wave of sheer power exploded from the portal, knocking down several of those watching.

Techno was fine though, standing above the now-deactivated portal. 

“...What just happened?” someone dared to ask.

A flash of red and a wide grin.

“We sealed the End.”

~~~

Dream looked around. This was certainly the End all right. He looked around, spotting the rocky nest in the center of the circle of obsidian pillars.

He might’ve smiled if his lips weren’t cut up so badly. 

Yes, this was where he’d gained the power of the Ender. He had eaten the egg of the Ender dragon, and subsequently gained its powers.

He had thought himself a god after that. He could fly and create things from nothing. 

He had acquired freedom. 

And what had he done with that freedom? 

He sneered as he remembered the words of his prosecutors.

_Dream, your power has remained unchecked for far too long._

_We will be restricting your freedom._

He sat down, resting against one of the obsidian towers. The voice in his heart, the one that belonged to Chaus, his god, trembled.

**_You need to get out of here._ **

That’s what the voice told him. But what could he do? The stupid, annoying L’Manbergians would chase him to the ends of the Earth. Something he’d realized as he tried to fly away on his broken wings, and was forced to find the stronghold to escape.

He let his wings out now, tenderly feeling where each blade had ripped into him.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He was safe now. 

**_Only for now._ **

The voice tried to reason with Dream, but he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He was in his domain now, and they couldn’t possibly hurt him. 

He’d ensured that only he would be able to enter the void-filled dimension, at about the same time that _L’Manberg_ wanted independence.

Dream laughed weakly to himself. It was so ridiculous! How could someone as powerful as himself be reduced to this? A pathetic, broken god hiding away.

**_Don’t like it here._ **

The voice was complaining again. Dream covered his face with his hands. One black and one white. 

He knew very well that Chaus, the one whose powers were now his, didn’t like being in the End.

Chaus had been trapped in the End by those who he’d considered family. A cruel fate for someone whose only wish was to be free.

And Dream had inherited that fear of imprisonment. That fear of locked doors and chains.

But what other choice did he have? There was nowhere left for him.

He continued to rest for what seemed like hours, taking in the empty darkness surrounding him. 

Finally, he decided he was well enough to travel again, and stood up. He approached the rocky nest in the center of the floating island.

He looked down into its starry depths, preparing to leap through—

**_BOOM_ **

He was thrown back as a green and purple light surrounded the portal. 

“ _Ow_ ” he groaned as he propped himself up. 

‘What was that?’ he wondered, standing up.

He looked at the portal. The one that was supposed to take him back to Earth. His home.

**_No! NO! N O!_ **

The swirling, star-filled portal was gone. His dark eyes stared at the rocky bottom of the stony nest. 

This couldn’t be happening.

His breath caught in his throat. 

Was he suffocating?

No, this couldn’t be happening!

He found himself staring at the ground, kneeling, crouched down and grabbing at his pure white hair as he tried to figure out what had happened.

“ _They couldn’t have! That’s impossible_ —” he gasped. Purple filled his vision. 

**_NO! NOT AGAIN!_ **

He was screaming along with the voice in his ears. His curses and cries ripped at his throat, burning it dry. 

No...How could this have happened?

Dream was trapped in the End.

His beginning, the key to his freedom…

...had now become his prison and his end.

Could he perhaps try to kill himself and respawn in the overworld? Perhaps it would bring the portal back. It was a desparate thought. One that he would not have considered if he were sane.

It was eerily quiet in the End now. The darkness seemed to surround him, waiting for his decision.

He laughed. A small chuckle at first, which soon became deranged shrieks of amusement.

Oh, everything had come full circle now.

He stood, limp wings draped around his shaking body like a blanket.

He remembered when his friends had made him blankets when he’d just come into his new power. That warmth was far gone now. Not like it had helped.

But now, he was finally going to be able to rest and sleep, blanketed in darkness and sin.

He looked down at the rocky nest morosely.

Dream raised his right hand. He remembered he’d cut it off to create his not-so-loyal servant.

_Is this what you wanted Ranboo?_

He gasped as his talons pierced his chest, black blood pouring from the wound and staining his pure white skin.

He smiled.

_Well, you’ve gotten your wish._

His void-like eyes closed, the souls that made up his body dissolving into nothingness.

What a fitting end. 

Alone, in his prison, Dream was laid to rest.

_Just as all gods inevitably do._


End file.
